A New Beginning
by CoolKakashi
Summary: Kakashi went on a S ranked mission and was captured. Now he is forced to be treated like a newborn baby. How will this affect Kakashi? Will he learn to accept his new life? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well as you all know I do not own any Naruto characters in this and sadly I never will㈶9. Anyways I do hope you enjoy this fanfic I came up with while I was laying down in bed.

* * *

Kakashi was on a dangerous mission when it all happened. His mission was to gather information on an S raked ninja who captured high leveled ninja. All of the ninja who were ever captured haven't been seen since.

As Kakashi was deep in thought, ninja who worked for the S Ranked ninja surrounded him and attacked him. It was one against 15, but Kakashi was actually able to take down ten. His chakra was almost gone, exhaustion was taking over his body, and the wounds he already had were making him lose a lot of blood.

Suddenly, a ninja used his fire style another was able to grab Kakashi and use a paralyzing jutsu on him.

" Looks like Lady Moriko will have another ninja. The Copy Ninja as well. She will be very pleased." The ninja who picks up Kakashi said.

Kakashi looked a the ninja." Is Lady Moriko the S ranked ninja?" Kakashi thought as the ninja blindfolded him and they all ran off into the woods. It seemed as if they were running for hours, but considering that Kakashi couldn't even move and he was being carried would help.

After what seemed like hours, the ninja finally stopped and undid the blindfold.

"Welcome to your new home, Hatake." One of the ninjas said as they all walked to a gigantic mansion that had a huge front yard.

The yard had a fountain and dozens of different type of flowers that were every color of the rainbow. The inside of the mansion was even more beautiful. There was a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling, nice wooden floors, and a beautiful stair case. The railings of the stair case was painted a nice golden color, while the stairs themselves were wood like the floor, and they had a red carpet draped over them.

The windows were very large and beautiful, along with the perfect red drapes. As Kakashi was in awe of the incredible mansion, a beautiful woman came down the stairs.

She wore a elegant navy blue dress that had white embroider all around it, a shining gold necklace that had blue jewels in it, and a very expensive looking tiara that had a blue diamond in the middle. The woman walked down the stairs and smiled at Kakashi. The ninja who was holding Kakashi, laid him down on the floor and kneeled down in front of the woman.

" Lady Moriko we were able to capture Hatake Kakashi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." The ninja said as the woman, now known as Lady Moriko, sat down on her knees and looked at Kakashi.

" Oh thank you. He'll be the newest addition to my family. Let me see." Lady Moriko said as her gloved hand turned a soft blue and she laid it on top of his forehead.

"Well you poor child. You didn't have a good childhood at all. Oh you've never even had your mother and your poor father. Well, I can change that. I'm going to be your Mommy now, baby." Lady Moriko said as she cradled Kakashi against her.

Lady Moriko then laid Kakashi back down and she used a special jutsu that made Kakashi much lighter. She then used another jutsu that restricted Kakashi's movement and chakra usage.

" There. Now you don't have any chakra to use and I've sealed up almost all of your muscle strength. So now you won't be able to walk, run, or crawl until I alow you so my new baby boy." Lady Moriko said as she pinched Kakashi's cheek like a mother would to a toddler.

"Babysitter!" Lady Moriko called as a woman came and bowed to Lady Moriko.

" Yes Lady Moriko? " The babysitter asked.

"Could you please dress my newest addition to the family? He's just a little baby. Isn't that right Kashi-kun?" Lady Moriko said.

"Yes Mam. Right away." The babysitter said as she picked up Kakashi as if he was a small child.( One arm under his bottom and the other resting on his back)

As all of this was happening, Kakashi was trying to prosses everything that had just happened to him. First he was kidnapped. Now he can't talk, move very well, or even use his chakra anymore. On top of that, he is being treated as if he was just a small infant.

The babysitter now took Kakashi to the large bathroom and started a bath. She laid Kakashi down, took off his clothes, and sat him down in the tub. Kakashi was blushing a deep red as the babysitter washed Kakashi, and cleaned him.

Once the babysitter finished giving Kakashi a bath, she wrapped him up in a towel and laid him down on what looked like a large changing table. She then slid a diaper under his rear and powdered the diapered area. Making sure the powder was evenly spread over, the babysitter taped the diaper on Kakashi, who was blushing like crazy.

She then rubbed baby lotion on Kakashi's pale skin and put him in a navy blue onesie. Kakashi was then picked up and taken to Lady Moriko, who was waiting for Kakashi in a nursery room.

" There's my baby boy. Oh, come here little guy." Lady Moriko said as she held Kakashi with one hand under his diapered bottom and the other rubbing and patting his back.

" You've had a long day baby. You need a nap." Lady Moriko said as she swayed her body side to side and sang Kakashi a lullaby. Kakashi couldn't help but feel himself slowly slipping away into a peaceful sleep, and the back rubbing wasn't helping him stay awake. Slowly but surely, Kakashi fell asleep in his new mothers arms.

After she was sure that her newest addition to the family was asleep, she laid her baby boy down in the wooden crib she had especially made for him. Lady Moriko placed a pacifier in her baby's mouth and laid a soft white blanket on her baby Kashi.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon. Please review if you want me to keep writing! If not then I won't write anymore... Bye!㈳3**


	2. Chapter 2

As Kakashi woke up, he noticed that something was in his mouth. It was rubbery and something was keeping him from swallowing it on accident.

He couldn't control himself as his mouth began to suck on it, making him wanting to fall back asleep, but his stomach had other plans.

As Kakashi cracked open his eye, he identified the object his mouth was sucking on as a pacifier, binky, or whatever you want to call it.

That's when he heard it.

A strange hissing noise, coming from his...diaper. Lady Moriko had weakened his muscle strength causing him to lose control of his bladder.

" This can't be happening... " Kakashi thought as he felt a sudden warmth all around his crotch. Kakashi couldn't stop his body from making small whimpering noises as he felt the soggy diaper grow cold.

Slowly Kakashi's small whimpers got louder and turned into small cries which turned into louder cries and then they turned into sobs.

Lady Moriko could hear Kakashi crying from the other room, so she walked on over to her new baby boy's room to see what was wrong. Her baby's crib was up against the wall so he could see anybody who walked inside if he looked to the left.

When Lady Moriko saw her poor child in distress she walked inside and picked him up like she did before.( One hand under his bottom and the other softly patting his back)

Kakashi slowly started to calm down at the soothing gestures but he didn't fully stop. The small pats on his back were comforting until he felt two fingers slip into his diaper, checking if he was wet.

" Oh you poor child, lets get you cleaned and fed." Lady Moriko said as she laid her child down on the changing table and unzipped his onesie.

Once she got him out of his clothes, she undid his diaper and threw the urine filled object away. Kakashi shivered at the sudden coldness that surrounded his wet skin, at least he thought it was cold until he felt an even colder baby wipe clean up the areas that the urine had touched.

" Shh, there there. No need to cry about it." Lady Moriko said as she heard Kakashi whimper when she cleaned him up.

Lady Moriko then grabbed a new diaper from the stack she had under the changing table and slid it under her baby's bottom. Kakashi could feel his new 'mother' sprinkle on some baby powder and pad it over his sensitive skin.

Once Lady Moriko was pleased with the way the powder was spread, she taped on the diaper nice and snug onto her baby boy. She then picked him up and laid him down in his wooden crib so she could prepare a bottle for her hungry baby.

" I'll be back in a couple of minutes okay baby?" Lady Moriko said as she stepped out of her baby's room to make him a few bottles. Kakashi watched her leave as he looked around, trying to find a way to get out, but to no avail.

Kakashi looked around his crib only to find a white blanket, a forgotten pacifier, and a brown teddy bear that had a red bow tied onto it's neck. A couple of minutes passed and Lady Moriko came back with four baby bottles filled with milk.

She set the bottles down beside the the couch like rocking chair and picked her baby boy up. Once she sat down she craddled Kakashi in her arms and shook one of the bottles.

After a few good shakes, Lady Moriko placed the teat of the bottle on her baby's lips. Kakashi's mouth happily accepted the bottle and began to suck the warm liquid out, his head slightly pulling back so he could get as much milk out as he could.

Even though Kakashi didn't want to accept the bottle, he had no control over his mouth when it willingly accepted it.

The milk in the bottle was sweeter and thicker than normal milk. The only thing Kakashi could think of was that the milk was a special type of formula for himself.

As Kakashi drank the warm contents of the bottle, Lady Moriko watched him with a smile on her face. She did love her new baby and something about him wanted her to keep him act like nothing other than a happy diapered boy.

But the truth was that Kakashi was not happy. He wanted to go back to the Hidden Leaf Village and be with his team 7. He wanted to be assigned to missions and fight enemy ninja. He wanted to train until he couldn't move.

But he couldn't.

A part of him wanted to fight and get away, yet another part of him wanted to stay and accept that no one was going to look for him. That no one really cared. Kakashi never really got close to anyone. He never considered anyone his friend. Comrade maybe, but not a friend. Not even Guy was a friend, he was a rival.

As Kakashi was deep in thought, Kakashi's body continued to suck the bottle.

There was one thing, Kakashi wasn't sure about. Why couldn't he control his body movements?

It was as if Kakashi's body was working on autopilot, Kakashi couldn't stop his body from sucking the pacifier or the baby bottle. He couldn't help but cry if something was wrong, or if he was uncomfortable.

After Kakashi felt himself get full, he pushed the teat out of his mouth and turned his head away.

Once a few seconds passed, a searing pain hit Kakashi in the stomach. He never felt anything like it before, so he started to whimper and tear up.

Lady Miriko looked at him and held him so his head was laying against her shoulder. She began to pat his back and gently sway side to side.

All Kakashi could think was," What are you doing?! Burping me isn't going to do anything for anyone!", as he felt a sudden pressure of air rise up to his chest. As Lady Moriko patted his back she heard a loud burp and smiled.

" Good boy, baby." She praised as she craddled him again and she took the small towel off of her shoulder, that she placed before she started to burp him.

She noticed some white colored spit up on his mouth and she gently wiped it away, using the towel that had the rest of the spit up on it. Kakashi was ready to puke more up at the sight of the whitish substance that just came out of his mouth.

" I think someone needs to take a nap." Lady Moriko said as she stood up and placed Kakashi in his crib.

Kakashi just stared at her as she took out a pacifier and she put in his mouth, who sleepily sucked on it. She then draped a soft blanket on him and stroked his hair.

" When you awaken, you can meet your brothers and sisters little one. For now, just rest." Lady Moriko said as she watched her new baby drift into a peaceful sleep.

When Kakashi awoke, he noticed that he was in a different room. It was a different color from his baby blue room and this room seemed to smeel different. As he started to become more aware of his surroundings, Kakashi noticed that he heard people making sounds and he heard Lady Moriko talking.

As he turned his head away from the wall he was looking at, he saw 3 ninja men that were labeled MIA. They all were acting like children, playing with toys, running around, and fighting with one another.

Moriko was the first to notice Kakshoi awake." Hey baby. Did you have a good nap? Some people wanna meet you." She said as if she was talking to an actual baby.

Kakashi could hear himself whine as she picked him up and sat down in a soft rocking chair/couch.

One of the men came up and looked at Kakashi. He was wearing a blank white t-shirt with black sweat pants.

" Mama? Who is he?" The man asked.

" This is Kakashi-Kun, your new baby brother, Ame." Lady Moriko said to the now known as, Ame.

Ame was looking straight at Kakashi's pacifier as he grabbed it and looked at it. That's when Kakashi noticed something.

His teeth...they were gone...all Kakashi could feel with his tongue was his gums." What's going on?! Something's wrong with me! I don't loose my teeth in two hours!" Kakshi thought as he started to panic.

" Shh shhh Shh...dont cry my baby boy...no, don't cry...its okay...its okay..." Lady Moriko said as Kakashi realized that he was screaming and crying.

Moriko looked at Ame, who quickly gave it back, and once again let her new baby suck his pacifier as she put it in his mouth to calm him down.

" See...? All better now, huh." Lady Moriko said as she smiled and rocked Kakashi in the chair. Kakashi wasn't sure what to do anymore.

" I have to get back to...to...where do I need to get back to again? I-I don't remember. What was I before this all happened? A farmer? No no...that's not right...a villager?! No...that doesn't sound completely right either...Why can't I remember anymore...?" Kakashi thought as his body settled down.

In all honesty, Kakashi was losing his memories. Slowly but surely, one by one. He was also losing strength and things a baby wouldn't have yet. Things such as teeth, muscle strength, or the ability to remember things very Kakashi was deep in thought.

Lady Moriko stood up and laid Kakashi down in a baby bouncer that was made especially for him.

"Ame, Nao, Hikaru come here and meet your new baby brother Kakashi." Lady Moriko said as the three men stopped playing and walked over to Kakashi. The three men all looked young, as did Kakashi.

" Hi Kakashi. I'm Nao." The man who had black spikey looking hair and green eyes said.

" I'm Hikaru" The man with blue eyes and brown shoulder length hair said.

" And I'm Ame!" The overly excited man with blonde hair and brown eyes said happily.

Kakashi tried to say something but he could only garble meaningless words that made no sence whatsoever. Hikaru then walked up to Kakashi and looked at him.

" Mama? I don't like him. Take him back." Hikaru said as he pinched Kakashi's cheek hard. Kakashi started whimpering and crying after, he already knew that Hikaru was the trouble maker, Nao was the shy one, and Ame was the hyper one. And Kakashi? Well... Kakashi was the baby of the whole thing.

Lady Moriko frowned and lightly slapped Hikaru's hand away." Don't pinch him too hard, Hikaru. He's just a baby." She said as she picked Kakashi up and tried to calm him down.

" A hungry baby as I can see." She added as she felt his stomach grumble.

" I'll be feeding Kakashi in my bedroom. Would you like to come?" She asked the boys.

" Yeah" They all said in unison. Lady Moriko smiled and she made her way down to her room.

" How do you feed him Mommy?" Nao asked shyly.

" I have a special milk formula I give him through his baby bottle. He seems to like it very much." Lady Moriko said as she sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

There was a bottle already waiting for her when she came in. Lady Moriko smiled and picked up the bottle. She shook it well and she then craddled Kakashi in her arms.

Kakashi felt the teat of the bottle press against his lips, waiting for him to accept it into his mouth. Kakashi felt his lips wrap around the teat as his mouth began to suck the warm formula out of the bottle and into his stomach.

Kakashi actually began to enjoy being fed the formula. It was sweet, rich, and creamy, unlike the milk he usually drank. All three brothers watched as they saw his eyes slowly begin to close as the formula was becoming less and less.

Hikaru, being the trouble maker, decided it was best to grab and yank the bottle out of Kakashi's mouth to see what would happen.

Kakashi, startled by the sudden loss of comfort he so loved, started crying and screaming from the top of his lungs.

Lady Miriko frowned and slapped Hikaru on his hand, making him whimper in pain.

" That wasn't nice, Hikaru. What if I took away all of your toys and threw them away? How would you feel?" She asked.

" I would be mad and sad..." He replied as he gave the bottle back to his 'mother'.

" Exactly. That's how Kakashi feels right now." She said as she put the bottle back into the screaming man's mouth, which slowly calmed him down and put him back into slowly slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Once all the milk was gone, Kakshi started crying from the unwanted pain in his stomach.

Lady Moriko draped the towel over her shoulder as she picked him up and started to rub and pat his back, eventually making Kakashi burp up some formula.

" Eww..." Hikaru said.

" Thats nasty!" Ame followed.

" Gross." Nao said in the end.

Lady Moriko just smiled and wiped her baby's messy face clean.

" I have to go put him to bed. Then I'll come back and tuck you all in for bed as well. Go get ready for me." Lady Moriko said as she walked to Kakashi's nursery, which was right next door, and rocked him.

Kakashi slowly fell asleep in her arms, as Lady Moriko laid him down in his large crib, and tucked him in. She also put his pacifier in his mouth as he happily sucked on it as he slept.

Lady Moriko walked out and closed the door as she made her way to all her son's rooms and kissed them goodnight. She then went to her room, got into her pajamas, and and went to sleep.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry I didn't post earlier! Thanks to all who sent replies to this waky story! I love you so much! I know the story is kinda rocky, but bear with me! I've never been the best write o please forgive my grammar errors! Bye!**


End file.
